Hydropower is well known as the most applied and the largest renewable energy source in the production of electricity. However, conventional hydropower is constrained by high up-front capitalization, land use requirements, and other environmental concerns.
Hydrokinetic energy systems are considered to be a valuable additional source of the sustainable power production. In a hydrokinetic energy system, the kinetic energy of free-flowing water is transformed into mechanical energy using an underwater turbine. The mechanical energy can then be used to turn a generator to produce electrical energy or to power another device such as a water pump.
Hydrokinetic energy systems may operate in oceans, rivers, or manmade channels. These systems utilize the water stream's natural pathway. There is no need for a dam, impoundment or major civil work to change the landscape or disturb the local ecology. Furthermore, generation of electrical power in these systems does not result in toxic by-products.
The most desirable hydrokinetic system must be able to produce the required amount of electricity and be optimal in terms of cost, size, weight, and reliability. Another essential quality of such system is its modular design.
A modular hydrokinetic system is made up of a number of standardized units or modules, that can be fitted together to construct a large power system in a variety of ways. An additional advantage of modular technology is that particular modules can be interchanged, added to, or removed from the system as required. This provides a time advantage for installation, modification, repairs, and maintenance, thereby insuring that the system is more cost-competitive.
Furthermore, there are a large number of streams and small rivers with significant water flows. It would be advantageous to have a modular constructed flexible hydrokinetic system that is suitable for use in such deep and shallow water flows.
Thus there is a need for a robust hydrokinetic energy system that meets the above-mentioned criteria. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.